


Speakeasy

by Linhiful



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhiful/pseuds/Linhiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno never let something like the law keep him from doing exactly what he wanted. In fact, getting away with it made it all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speakeasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ So this is going to be my fic for the Twelve Days of Tahnorra going on over on tumblr. I'm attempting to make it a full blown multichaptered fic, so won't this be fun?

Tahno watched from behind, walking in a leisurely place, acting as if he couldn't see the fire ferret turned cop stalking behind the Uh-vatar. He wasn't being sneaky, his feet loudly crunching through the leaves and

Even he could hear the growl that left Korra's lips as she stalked down the street, forming a flame into the palm of her hand and tossing it into the street. It singed the leaves, crackling as the edges curled into itself, crumbling into ash.

The air was crisp, the coolness settling down onto her skin, the tall tales of winter brushing against the color of his shirt, trying to settle a chill against his exposed neck.

Korra glanced behind her, her bright blue eyes narrowing as Mako tried to hide behind a light pole, only a quarter of him actually covered. She turned back around, trying to casual walk away until she bolted into a sprint.

Tahno was almost tempted to pursue, if only to see exactly what the magical couple was up to. For all he knew, this was their sex game, stalking each other through the city in a game of cat and mouse before they stopped in an abandon building to—

The former Wolfbat loosened his collar, running a hand through his hair as he reigned himself in. When he turned the corner, the two was no longer in sight and he shrugged his shoulders, slinking himself into the alley way.

But Korra was there, standing straight in front of the door he needed to get through. She let out a relieved sigh, no doubt thinking she lost her follower, and let her head fall back and thump against the metal. It wasn't long until the eyehole cover slid open, a gruff voice speaking out. "Password?" he asked.

Tahno leaned against the wall, unnoticed, and just watched, smirking when she jumped and turned towards the door in the telltale firebending stance.

Ming didn't let that deter him, though, his eyes narrowing through the hole as he pinned the Uh-vatar down with a glare. "Password?" he asked again.

"What?" she asked, lowering her arms as she tried to peer through the slit.

"Not the password." He slammed the cover shut and Korra tilted her head in confusion.

Tahno couldn't help himself now, stepping forward and snaking an arm around her waist, his other arm reaching out from behind her to knock on the door one solid time. Ming slid the cover open again, settling a glare back on Korra, not even noticing his teammate behind her.

"Password?" he asked once again.

Tahno made sure his lips were right next to her ear, blowing a breath across her next before answered. "Uh-vatar." She shivered, despite trying to hide it from him, and glanced back to settle her eyes on his.

"Tahno?" she asked, but he didn't answer, only smirking as he slipped beside her, his arm still clutching the small of her waist.

"Welcome to White Fall," he said, leading her inside. His hands tingled from the warmth of her against him. After that day at Narook, he always imagine what it was life to touch her, to make good on the offer that he had given her.

She stared as she followed his guide, gaping as the bar was revealed to her eyes. Tahno couldn't help the feeling of pride that bubbled up from his chest, giving a nod to Ming as they passed by.

Even through the dim lighting, she could see the clutter of people milling around the room, the only lights coming from the candles burning on the tables and the dim spot light that shone above Shaozu on stage, his hands skillfully trailing across the piano keys.

"What is all this?" Korra asked, allowing Tahno to settle her on the stool before jumping over the counter.

"What does it look like?"

He grabbed a bottle in front of him, flipping it into the air, and with a flick of his wrist, the bottle shattered, letting the shards fall into the bin beside him as he manipulated the liquid into the air. He took his other hand, grabbing another trail of juice from around him and leading them all into the cup in front of him.

He took a hold of it, sliding the cup in front of Korra, his fingers creating a small whirlpool before letting it settle as he brought his hands away. She grasped it, bringing it up to her nose and taking a sniff. It burned through her nose, her face scrunching up. She looked up at him and saw his smug smirk.

"This is cactus juice," she said.

"Congratulations, the Uh-vatar has eyes." Korra would never admit it, but the smirk that spread across his face equally thrilled her as it did excite her.

He grabbed another bottle of cactus juice, nodding at the man beside her and tossing it into the air, catching it with his other hand. Tahno slammed the bottle in front of him, his hands lingering on it before it shattered again, a couple of droplets carrying the glass behind the counter. He lifted it, pouring it directly into the man's cup.

"This is illegal, Tahno."

The former Wolfbat shrugged his shoulders in reply. "The best things always are."

Korra stared down her cup hands clutching at it before lifting her head back up to her former competitor, but he had already moved on, grabbing more bottles and pointing at customers as he tossed them around like it was nothing.

Korra took a deep breath, throwing her head back as she gulped down the contents of the cup. The liquid burned down her throat, but a fruity aftertaste eased it down, her head already becoming a little dizzy when she righted herself once more.

She spent the night watching Tahno glide through the bar like it was nothing, cactus juice flying in the air, periodically appearing back into her cup before she could even notice what was happening. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, so she marked everything by the number of glasses.

After the third glass, Tahno settled himself in front of her, everyone settling down in their chairs with their drinks in hand. "So why were you running away from your precious little Fire Ferret?" he asked.

Korra trailed her finger over the rim of the class, tracing it around and around as she tried to think about her encounter with her boyfriend.

_"Korra, it's one o'clock in the morning," he said, gesturing to the darkened sky, "I'm not going to let you wonder around the city alone."_

_"Seriously, stop babying me, Mako."_

She noticed that people were getting up, moving to the empty space in the middle of the room and danced, sometimes even stumbled, with each other. For some reason she couldn't get her mind to focus, couldn't grasp on any one through until someone snapped his fingers beside her.

"What was the question?" she asked, watching as Tahno bending another glass of cactus juice to the man beside her.

"Do I sense some trouble in paradise?" Korra shrugged her shoulders, eyes trailing over Tahno clad in his suit. The black vest clung to his body, the muscle in his arm flexing whenever he bended more drinks into everyone's cups.

"Everything is fine, it's great," she said, dragging her eyes away from him to look on stage, Shaozu singing now in a voice higher than she thought he'd have. "I love Mako."

Tahno scoffed, tossing a towel over his shoulder as he poured himself a glass, taking a sip as he eyed Korra over the rim of his glass. "So you're definition of great is hiding in a dark alley way while your boyfriend stalks you from afar?"

"Seriously, it's not like that," she said, sliding her glass forward for him to "It's just, I needed some space and he wouldn't stop going all mother hen on me."

"Don't try to delude yourself, Uh-vatar. I honestly could care less about your relationship with him." With a sweep of his hand, the cup filled itself. Tahno was no longer ever trying to do his tricks anymore.

"Then why are you asking?" Korra took another sip, already gotten used to the burning sensation that crawled through her throat.

Tahno carelessly tossed each empty bottle into the bin beside him, the glass shattering with a loud screech. No one seemed to be bothered by this.

"Who wouldn't be curious when they see 'Republic City's It Couple' chasing each other through the city?"

After the fifth glass, her vision was becoming a little blurry. A man had tried to talk to her, but she wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to say, but when he tried to make a grab at her, a bottle shattered over his head. Korra wasn't sure if it was an accident or not.

After the seventh, the bar was clearing up, everyone setting down at the tables as a group of women scantily clad began dancing on the stage, Shaozu's fingers fiercely slamming against the keys as he belted out a song that rang through her ears.

Tahno moved out from behind the counter, winking at her before making his way into a group of ladies, throwing his arms around them and saying something into one's ear.s

She couldn't remember anything else after the tenth.


End file.
